mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Hardcore
Ultra Hardcore, also known simply as UHC, is a Survival minigame on Mineplex. It is a game based on the game of the same name, created by Mindcrack. In this game, you have 10 minutes to gather materials and ores to make weapons and armor. When 10 minutes is up, PVP is enabled and the 100 people in teams of 2 battle to the death. Ultra Hardcore can often be quite unfair, as X-Ray-ers are fairly common, hard to spot, and Mineplex currently has no anti-cheat to prevent it. Gameplay At the beginning of every Ultra Hardcore you are put into a team, you can team with a friend by right clicking on them, or do /team (player). If you don't choose a teammate when the game is about to start, you are going to be put on a team with another random player. When spawning into the world, you can spawn in the range of ±800, ±800. Every game, the world is newly generated with a new set of biomes and caves, allowing each experience to be completely original. The Ultra Hardcore world is like any other survival world, except for the border. It shrinks at the game goes on, picking up speed in the later stages of the game. It starts off at ±1000, ±1000 and slowly contracts as time passes. At first it decreases by 1 block, then as it gets much closer to the center, it decreases by 2 blocks. Be careful when caving! One of the most common ways people die in UHC is getting killed by the border while mining. You might want to mine closer to the center to be able to stay away from the world border. The only way to find ores is to go caving/mining, and the only way to regenerate HP is to eat Golden Apples. Special Golden Apples can be made by killing a player and collecting their head, then replacing the apple in the normal recipe. These are slightly better than regular Minecraft Vanilla Golden Apples, giving back 4 hearts instead of 2, along with 2 absorption hearts. Strategy Ultra Hardcore is a very strategic game. 50 teams of 2 can be quite hectic. Normally in a UHC game, teams of 2 that were paired together randomly are usually separate at the beginning, allowing them to be killed easier if you are the one attacking them. At the beginning, make sure to get food before you go caving. You don't want to go in a cave and starve to death! Also don't forget to get at least 3 sugar cane and 1 leather. You use this to make a book, allowing you to make a enchantment table if you find the diamonds. This can be critical to winning some games depending on how the others are doing. Also if you want to up your chances of wining, make sure to find some gold. With the gold you can create a Head Apple, or if you wish a normal golden apple. Note- the Notch Apple recipe has not been disabled giving you a huge advantage if you have the gold to craft one. Make sure to take as much caution when caving as possible. You don't want take unnecessary damage that could cause the difference between winning and losing a battle- or even the game. Also never forget to attempt to get Iron Armor before 12 minutes in. You want to be able to try and find a person on the surface with no armor you can easily kill. You can get past not doing this, but having a head is nice when caving, for if you find gold and you are going to get in a underground battle, you could eat the head and the absorption you get from it could allow you to win the fight. Always wait to eat golden apples/heads, unless you have extra, so you can get the extra 2 hearts of absorption allowing you to have more health during a battle. Achievements Gem rewards: Killing a player: 200 Gems Winning team: 8,000 Gems Participation: Reward depends on time survived. It is +1 gem per minute played. For example, playing 46 minutes gets you 46 Participation Gems. Mineplex Level: Level points depend on survival time, kills, and winning team (ex. 1-2 kills + 11-30 minutes lived = 2k points) Bugs * There is a known bug where a sword may randomly break in the midst of battle or even fighting a mob.